


All the Other Drafts

by InksandPens



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Chapter 5 Spoilers, Joey Drew rejects your reality and substitutes his own, remember when this game was merely a short spooky sojourn through a sketchbook world, so how about that reveal, well so does Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InksandPens/pseuds/InksandPens
Summary: Henry could've swore the studio wasn't this big last time he'd been here. But even accounting for building extensions in his absence, that thought didn't sit right. He glanced at a poster.Bendy's gloves looked different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a line in "Welcome Home" by SquigglyDigg and Gabe Castro.

* * *

The creature reached out toward him even as it wasted away. Henry couldn’t tell if it was trying to plant a dying curse or pleading for mercy. 

It didn’t matter. The only answer he’d have was “I’m not who you think I am.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, shortest story ever.
> 
> This is going off of the theory that the Henry we play as in-game is merely based on the Henry Stein that used to work in Joey Drew studios, and isn't actually the same person.
> 
> I may add more to this, if I can think of anything. I don't like leaving it off here. The description is there in hopes of this becoming a oneshot collection. Those seem to be easier for me to manage than full-on multichapter fics. Maybe that's why I can never get my original works penned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the time of writing, it has been brought to my attention that the board wasn't actually removed from the game. My bad.

The falling board startled him, but not nearly as much as the cutout. Who put it _there_?!

 

* * *

 

 

The falling board startled him, and even though he knew to expect it, so did the cutout. Who _put_ it there?

 

* * *

 

 

Ah, he'd forgotten about the falling board. He remembered the cutout, though.

 

 

 

Why was that scarier?

 

* * *

 

 

There was the cutout. It still managed to startle him, even when he expected it.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh wait, the cutout should be around the-

 

 

 

yes, there it was. He wondered who put it there.

 

* * *

 

This was the hallway the cutout would block when he exited the break room. He knew who put it there.

 

 

 

He wondered who was supposed to.

 

* * *

 

 

He forgot the board, so he missed when it didn't fall. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, when he realized, he wondered how many rounds it had taken him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the final release doesn't have the falling board that Chapter One had back when it was the only available part of the game?


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sick and tired of this!” Cried the demon. 

“I’m sick and tired of this!” Cried the man as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you’ve seen Princess Tutu, y’all know what happened next. Dammit, Joey.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched his past self coo at the baby. He wondered what babies looked like. He hadn’t seen one in...

in...

 

He hadn’t found any more film for that episode. He’d never seen a baby. 

 

 

Babies were cute. They cried and whined and made messes and never slept when you wanted them too and caused you trouble with mothers when they came back and humerously misread the situation. But they were cute. 

 

He wondered what babies looked like. Why couldn’t he remember? 

He cooed at the baby he couldn’t see. Was it even there? The pram was blocking his view of the shot. 

Well it must be? He wouldn’t have made cutesy noises at an empty pram. He was more clever than that. 

 

He wondered what it had looked like. 

 

He sighed, settling deeper into his chair. It had been a cute baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: if you think about a certain thing often enough, your brain begins to treat it as a memory, even if it never actually happened to you.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't a particularly nice hat, but Henry felt like a heel just sanding there saying nothing as he dropped a crate on a man. Even if the man wouldn't understand the compliment. 

Jack Fain. He was unfamiliar. Henry didn't remember this part of the studio, and...he felt like he should, for some reason.

It was very unsettling, especially since he was remembering other things about the studio that he felt like he shouldn't. 

If he strained his ears, Henry could barely hear Sammy's retreat.

He wondered how he knew it was Sammy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the day no one really commented on Henry just straight-up murdering an ink man, which I thought was unusual since we were all still hoping everyone could be saved at that point. Knowing Henry's going through a loop, it makes more sense that he'd be apathetic, but I have to wonder about that first time. Jack wasn't always in the game, after all.


End file.
